


under the mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



When there are no open cases, Sherlock waits for John to get back from his patients and John arrives surprising Sherlock with a gift.


End file.
